1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to latch mechanisms and especially to an improved latch lock arrangement.
In particular, the device of this invention is concerned with a keyless latch lock combined with a handle assembly and adaptable for use with an attache case or similar article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The latch lock mechanism of this invention is designed for security purposes and to protect attache cases, articles of luggage, and similar containers so as to deter unauthorized removal of the contents therein. The device also provides for facilitated latching of the case to insure that the case is secured whenever lifted by the handle.
Although the use of locking devices for attache cases and analogous containers is common in the prior art, in many instance these prior devices had distinct shortcomings or otherwise were found deficient.
For example, attache cases of the prior art frequently used an externally mounted spring loaded hinge latch and lock mechanism. The resultant latch hardware was thus exposed to the elements, and frequently moisture and foreign matter adversely affected the operation and useful life span. Furthermore, independent latches were used primarily for sealing the case, and separate lock devices were installed for security purposes. In contrast, the latch lock mechanism of this invention incorporates a latch and locking mechanism which is combined with the handle assembly. In addition, the latch arrangement is substantially concealed and thus protected from environmental conditions. Furthermore, the elimination of external latches presents a nonobtrusive appearance to the case.
Locking apparatus of the prior art which were combined with handle assemblies, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 427,641, were mounted exteriorly of the case and consequently did not have the advantages of the concealed latch mechanism as in this invention. Another device utilizing an enclosed latch lock was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,416,497. This arrangement, however, used pivotal hooks for engaging a bridge bearing member which extended across the container opening and presented an obstacle which interfered with access and was a distinct disadvantage. Furthermore, the lock described did not provide for keyless operation and required rotation of the circular latch by a key for releasing the hooks. In the instant invention, as will be noted, the lock arrangement encompasses an index disc and bolt retainer for keyless operation.
A varient of the preferred embodiment utilizes a purchase in the form of a cam which is actuated by the swingable handle placement. A previously patented lock shown in U.S. Pat. No. 884,787 described a cam operated lock, however this device did not incorporate a stress relief pivotal mounting for the cam and automatic bolt locking.
It should thus be apparent that this improved latch lock mechanism overcomes many of the problems and disadvantages of the prior art and provides a practical solution to a latch lock device for securing ansate luggage.